halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Onyx Knights
The Onyx Knights are a small and highly elite Military Order in the Sangheili Republic. They work for the Republic, and their allied Kaidons, taking writs that demand capture and/or execution of a criminal or enemy. Essentially a mercenary force, they travel Sangheili space seeking their prey, usually with cold, methodical, fury. History Founding Recent History Role The Onyx Knights carry out issued writs, issued to them by the Republic or by a Kaidon. These writs are issued for dangerous criminals or convicts, such as war criminals, brigands, pirates, or escaped convicts. These writs often specify whether they are wanted dead or alive, with is the basis for the payment. Once a writ is brought to the Onyx Knights, they assembly a hunting party and begin pursuit. Writs are only accepted from the Republic's ministry of justice, or from Kaidons on the Republics list of known allies. In this way, the Knights are probably the closest to the Republic amongst the Military Orders. All of their work and payment come directly from the Republic, or it's allies. This often sets them against other orders, who aren't quite as close to the Republic. Recruitment The Onyx Knights openly recruit at one of their Chapter Houses, seeking enterprising and battle experienced Sangheili. Those Sangheili that approach their chapter houses are rigorously tested, bringing their mind and body close to breaking point in torturous exercises, intended to weed out the weak and unworthy. Those that persevere are brought introduced to the Order proper, and begin training as an apprentice. It can be weeks, if not months before they are elevated to the rank of Knight Brethren, and travel out with a warband. Those that serve for several years with notoriety become Knight Masters, who act as officers and elite shock troop, and those of the Masters who prove exemplary are promoted to the council of Knight Lords that rule the Onyx Knights. Equipment The Onyx Knights make use of contemporary gear and tactics, unlike many of their more ancient and venerable bretheren. Each knight is clad in the sturdy Assault Harness, each painted black with markings showing their chapter house and force. It features little in terms of modification or alteration. Their Masters and Knight Lords are clad in Commander Harnesses, also painted jet black, but with a white stripe running down the centre of their helmet. Most Knights utilise a variety of weapons, attuned to their position and combat abilities. They may have anything, from plasma rifles, plasma repeaters, storm rifles, neelders, carbines, needle rifles or even more specialised weapons, such as particle beam rifles or concussion rifles. Many also carry a sword during their activities. The Onyx Knights have many vehicles they use for hunting and pursuits. Their complement of ground vehicles includes Ghosts, Revenants and Spectres, ideal for harrying their enemy and bringing them to battle. For air support, they have Phantom dropships. Most utilise Asura-class shuttles for travelling too and through, but for missions requiring several teams knight brethren, they have a number of converted transports, that act as long range vessels for bringing knights and all of their hardware to a fight.